


Lost in Space

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Schmoop, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: The feeling of Brian and Justin's well-established relationship in season 4. There is a comfort in it which we had not seen before.Seasons: 3-4Song by Lighthouse FamilyVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2004.





	Lost in Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1renze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/gifts).




End file.
